Cold Dusk
by Leafus
Summary: Inuyasha was in his human form, Naraku came, Sango threw the her Hiraikostu at Naraku, and Kohaku got in the way. Read to find out what happens.


We'll Be Together Again Someday

Chapter One- In the Night

Disclaimer- I dont own InuYasha or any other characters.

The pale undertones of the morning showed. Lightly raining as birds sang. Chipmunks scattered. And Tree branches russled. Walking down the foiliaged path of the forest walked Inuyasha. A halfdemon son of The Great Dog Demon. A demon who ruled the Western Lands but who had parished. Behind him was the 15 year old human girl, Kagome. As usual she would have her cheery disposition. A smile on her face. With a "I love the world" gleam in her eyes. Today was a same as usual day. Sango and Miroku walked behind the girl and halfdemon. Sango quiet, keeping her gaze down at the ground ahead of her. Making sure not to trip or to bump into anyone. Miroku, the buddist monk with the deadly wind tunnel in his right hand.

Shippo who rested on Miroku's shoulder stayed quiet looking at the birds that flew in the horizion ahead in the gray sky. He greatly yawned, tired for it was so early in the morning. A akward silence fell apon the group. Soon after what seemed like hours the silence was finally broken. Do you want to guess what broke that silence? Well I can tell you. Miroku walked besides Sango. Soon he got closer until his hand reached her backside. Then as fast as you could blink...SMACK! After the loud sound of Sango's hand crashing into Miroku's face. A bright red hand print appear on his face. Just below the eye. Miroku let out a defeated sigh with a smile as he put up his hand to the red print. "You pervert! Whats the matter with you!" Sango asked, a scarlet red stretching across her face. "I couldn't help myself." The houshi replied laughing a little. This didn't make Sango feel any better. She moved a little away from Miroku. Her arms crossed looking straight ahead. Her face still having hints of red.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He had a "Why do I even Bother?" look on his face. He kept his arms crossed. Walking with the same stride. Kagome walked a little closer. (( No she isnt going to grope him you sick people! )) "Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asks him. "What is it?" He says in replied. "When Miroku is around other women. Why does Sango act so strange about it?" They both continued walking. Kagome could see that Inuyasha was actually thinking about it. "Why are you asking me?" He finallu said raising an eye brow at her. "I was just wondering.." Kagome said.

"Could you answer me still?" Kagome asked.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just do it okay?"

"...Fine.."

"So why do you think so?"

Inuyasha slowed down his pace a little. "Because it's annoying I guess. How the hell would I know? I'm not the kind who think or care about these sorts of things!" Kagome lowered her gaze and looked forward again. "It's just.. I know Sango would deny it if I asked her." She said her voice softning up a little. "But I think she has feelings for Miroku.." She says. "But she's two shy to admit it outloud." Inuyasha stopped his walking completely. Sango and Miroku were still far behind so they clearly wouldn't hear their conversation. Unless some certain fox demon child was telling them about it with that hearing of his. "Its none of our business Kagome so just forget about it!" Inuyasha said as he began walking again. "It still makes me wonder though.. Maybe mom is right.. I must be to nosy..." Kagome thought as her and the other caught up to Inuyasha. "Hurry up you guys I want to get to the village before sundown!" Inuyasha said now with the group.

Later that Night..

The group sat in the village hut. In the corner of the room sat Inuyasha, his white hair now black. His claws now but mere fingernails. He was in his human form. On the other side of the room slept Kagome and Sango. On the other Miroku and Shippo. Sango opened her eyes. Unable to sleep from her worried thinking. She had been thinking abouy Kohaku all day. Not knowing if he was okay or not. Unknowing if he was even still alive. But then again, why wouldn't he? Naraku wouldn't have killed him just yet. Kohaku was one of the pawns in his chest game. He needed Kohaku. At least for now. For without that sacred jewel shard..Kohaku would be dead. Sango couldnt bear of thinking of that. Tears would burn at her eyes but she would blink them away. The taijiya sat up in the darkness. Blind to all things. She could hear the chirping of a cricket outside. That comforted her some. Now being reasurred that the world wasnt a dead place at night.

Suddenly she heard a large cracking noise outside. It got softer and softer each time. Even though Sango knew that it could be comeing closer. The demonslayer could soon hear her heart beating in her chest. Wishing that there was some moonlight outside. She held her breath to see if she could grasp the sound. That plan wasnt succesful. Soon she layed back down as she silently sighed to herself.

The now human Inuyasha opened one eye. "What was that?" he thought to himself as he felt the wall he leaned on was vibrating. In the darkness he grabbed his Tetsusiaga. All though he know it would'nt be as affective in its normal form. He held onto the hilt of it anyways with white knuckles. A glowing red light came through the cracks of the wall in the hut. "What the hell is that!" Inuyasha yelled as the wall collasped. "Nnn-nn.." He said as he picked Kagome up moving away from the wall. Sango and Miroku got out of the way also. Sango opened her eyes to see who it was. It was Naraku. She saw the red glow of his barrier. But who was that besides him? The taijiya had to squint her eyes to see through the dim red glow. Her eyes widened at who she saw. Besides Naraku, was Kohaku. Her brother. Sango searched around in the dim red light for her Hiraikostu. Kirara quickly transformed into her battle form as she growled at the evil glowing demon. Sango found her Hiraikostu picking it up holding it ready to throw. "Heh..With that halfdemon in his human form..You don't have a chance against me.." Naraku said with an evil grin on his face.

This didn't make Inuyasha happy at all. "Yeah well Naraku. I can still fight!" Inuyasha said pulling out the untransformed Tetsusiaga. Naraku turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "Persistant fool!" Naraku said. Thrusting one of his tentacle/arms with amazing speed at Inuyasha. Kagome, while two had their "Coversation" if you would call something like that a coversation she had found her bow and arrows. For once Kagome was the one saving Inuyasha, could you believe that? I can't. She shot one of her sacred arrows at the tentacles. "Go!" She yelled as it hit. The tentacle soon fell out as a cloud of miasma bursted out of it.

"K-kagome..!" Inuyasha said, his mouth in a muffled voice for he was covering his mouth from the miasma. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha proud that he wouldn't have to save in the fights in the rare cases that has happened. While Kagome was enjoying the moment. Sango had throw her Hiraikostu at Naraku. Did Hiraikostu hit it's destination target? Well i'm sad to say it didnt. Instead... Kohaku went infront of it. "Kohaku." Sango said as it hit him. Kohaku fell to the ground. Blood slowly dripping out of his mouth. For a moment it felt like time had stop. That the only thing there was in the world was Sango and Kohaku. "S-sister.." Kohaku said as more blood bubbled out of his mouth. Sango kneeled down besides him. "Kohaku!" She yelled moving the Hiraikostu out of the way. Not caring of what would come out her. Only if she was able to protect her little brother. "I'm s-sorry..I never ment to..I don't know what came over me..." He whispered. Tears began to bun at Sango's eyes at the thought of Kohaku dying. What would she do then? How could she live own without ever being with her family again until the day she died? The demonslayer forced out a small smile. "No it's allright... It wasnt your fault." She said placing her hand on the forhead of her little brother. He blinked closing his eyes. To Sango's suprised Kohaku took her hand. She tried to blink away tears but it came to no avail. Soon a few would stream down her face. With the love and sadness she now felt for her tortured brother. "I love you...Sister Sango.." He said as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a knife. "Oh know he isnt going to?..." She thought to herself unable to make it clear to herself of what was about to happen.

He reached the knife up to his shoulder. Pushing the blade into the skin. Soon someting pointing came out of the fabric of his shoulder. Kagome saw the flashing that was on Kohaku's shoulder. A she blinked away tears as she said in a shakey voice. "The sacred jewel shard." Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku looked to Kagome. Miroku looked back at Sango to see her face pale. She tried to speak out the words "Kohaku...How could you!" But her throat was dry. Kohaku smiled as he looked at his elder sister. "You always were the better slayer..." He said closing his eyes for the final time. The hand on the knife loosening. Everyone knew it. That the small boy, who a long time ago was filled with such life and happiness, turned into a cold shell. Was gone.

"Sango..." Miroku thought as he looked at her. Sango had her eyes covered by her bangs. She stood up and picked up her Hiraikostu. Her hands trembled. "So.." Naraku said finally breaking the silence. "The child has died. Oh well. That gained me another jewel shard. He was merely a pawn." Sango's grip tightened on the strap of the Hiraikostu. "Naraku..." She said with her eyes still covered. "You bastard!" Sango yelled her lifting her head up revealing teary eyes. She threw the Hiraikostu at Naraku. Soon the two began a fight. Kagome went over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?.." She asked. Inuyasha stayed quiet picking back up the Tetsusiaga. "Thats the last person Naraku will kill!" Inuyasha ran at Naraku. His brown eyes gleaming from the red glow. Shippo looked out the window. "Miroku! Kagome! The sun is rising." Inuyasha smirked. "Heh, did you hear that Naraku? Now it seems that this will be the day..You..Die!"


End file.
